Prosopopées
by kane-chi
Summary: Lorsque l'on donne à un objet personnifié le don de parole, un écrivain appelle cette figure de style une prosopopée. Ce mot compliqué va nous servir à bien des choses puisque chaque membre de l'équipe de Seirin va être décrit par son objet fétiche. À quoi penseraient nos objets personnels s'ils étaient vivants? C'est à cette question que je vais essayer de répondre.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !  
Je reviens donc avec un nouveau projet, le troisième, et toujours sur Kuroko no Basket. Il faut avouer que les personnages sont extrêmement inspirants! Ce nouveau projet à donc un nom très étrange, mais en même temps le principe de ce recueil l'est aussi. J'avais lu plusieurs fanfictions qui adoptaient le point de vue de Nigo pour observer les joueurs de Seirin et je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas faire parler des objets pour qu'ils décrivent leurs propriétaires? Voilà pour la genèse de cette oeuvre! Chaque membre de l'équipe de Seirin aura donc un chapitre dédié à un de ses objets que je ferai parler, ce qui s'appelle en français correct, une prosopopée -difficile à dire n'est ce pas?  
Voilà donc le premier chapitre, on se retrouve plus bas pour d'autres informations.  
Bonne lecture ^3^  
**

**Je suis ... Hyuuga Junpei, N°4**

Je suis une paire de lunettes.

Mon propriétaire me revêt depuis assez longtemps, pourtant je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de m'ennuyer. Vous vous demandez certainement pourquoi, et bien on peut dire que les prouesses sportives de son équipe sont plus qu'intéressantes.

Avoir comme possesseur un capitaine d'équipe de basketball lycéen c'est la classe ! Si j'osais parler comme lui, je dirais même que ça déchire un max ! Son langage plus que fleuri vient de sa période ''rebelle'' comme j'aime l'appeler. À ce moment d'horribles mèches blondes me chatouillaient constamment, heureusement que ce temps est révolu ! Depuis, mes branches côtoient ses tempes sombres qui me font un effet monstre je peux vous le garantir, dommage que je doive rester sur le bureau toute la nuit... Hem, mais nous sommes là pour parler de mon proprio si j'me rappelle bien ! Rhaaa, encore un dérapage linguistique, mais je n'y peux rien si j'ai le même caractère que ce garçon ! Une fois sur le terrain, lors d'une situation critique, il devient grossier, sadique et bagarreur !

Lorsque ses yeux lancent des éclairs, je leur sers de filtre et de nombreux frissons me secouent jusqu'au bout de mes branches ! Seulement, ce sont aussi des frissons d'impatience car c'est dans ces moments là que le match devient passionnant. Mon propriétaire fait partie de ces rares personnes qui me gardent sur leur nez même lors d'un grand effort physique : hasta la vista lentilles de merd... hem, adieu stupides lentilles.

Je suis assez fière de pouvoir dire que lorsqu'il tire ses paniers à trois points j'y suis pour quelque chose, sans moi : fini la précision -et la vision. J'aime beaucoup ses yeux verts brillant de fierté et cherchant constamment, en dehors du terrain, une certaine jeune fille qui fait rougir jusqu'à ses tempes -qui deviennent alors encore plus sexy !

Bref, je suis une paire de lunettes, j'appartiens à Hyuuga Junpei et ce n'est pas demain que cela changera !

**Alors? Pas trop bizarre? Je vous donne quand même quelques informations sur le déroulement de ce recueil.  
Ceux qui m'ont déjà lue savent que je suis adepte des drabbles ou tu du moins des contraintes d'écriture, cette fois-ci il n'y en aura aucune : j'écrirai librement sans me poser de limite hormis que je ne dépasserai pas une page OpenOffice par chapitre.  
Aussi, avec les drabbles, j'avais l'habitude de poster un chapitre par jour, pour ce recueil il faudra compter un peu plus de délai, je pense entre trois jours et une semaine, il faut soigner ce que l'on écrit tout de même :3  
Et dernièrement, les chapitres se suivront selon le numéro de maillot des joueurs, Hyuuga étant le premier avec le numéro 4.  
Voilà donc pour les informations, j'espère que j'arriverai à vous satisfaire! Le prochain chapitre concernera Izuki, essayez de trouver son objet ^3^  
À la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Voilà donc le deuxième bébé de ce recueil. Je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais franchement je n'ai pas été inspirée rapidement, je me demandais comment décrire les pensées d'un livre de blagues sans être dans le cliché du clown. Finalement, c'est notre basketteur aux cheveux verts préféré qui m'a soufflé la réponse : j'ai donc créé pour vous un livre de blagues tsundere, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!  
On se retrouve donc plus bas :3  
Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Izuki Shun, N°5**

Je suis un livre de blagues.

Je suis le premier d'une série de 108 volumes destinés à faire rire. Enfin, c'est ce que pensent mes 107 frères et sœurs, moi je suis plutôt blasé. Ironique pour un livre de blagues, n'est ce pas ? C'est que vous ne connaissez pas mon possesseur...  
« Ce steak est _steakilicieux _» : comprenez ma douleur lorsque j'entends un jeu de mot comme cela ! Le pire, c'est que mon propriétaire marque toutes ses trouvailles dans MES pages blanches, vue que je suis son volume préféré. Ô rage, ô désespoir...

Certes, peut-être que je force légèrement le trait. Il est vrai que sous ses airs futiles il peut être un élément quelque peu important de son équipe de basket. Attention ! Je n'ai pas dit que je le reconnaissais comme doué ou quoi que ce soit dans le genre, mais il est parfois utile. Après tout je vous l'ai dit : je suis totalement blasé et je n'apprécie pas du tout mon proprio ! Na ! … bon, peut être un peu... et puis, ses blagues ne sont pas toutes dépourvues d'intérêt. Le coup « Un encas en cas de petite faim » était assez bien trouvé.

Comment ? De mauvaise foi ! Moi ?! Un peu de sérieux voyons. Je n'apprécie pas pour un sou ses grands yeux gris qu'on surnomme ''yeux d'aigle'' et qui peuvent observer un terrain de basket dans son ensemble, ni sa manière de jouer qui peut se montrer décisive pour un match et encore moins sa place de titulaire même s'il faut avouer qu'il l'a méritée.

Bref, je suis un livre de blagues blasé, mais il est hors de question qu'une autre personne qu'Izuki Shun me lise !

* * *

**Voilà! Qu'en pensez-vous? J'ai eu d'autant plus de mal à écrire vu que ne connaissais pas vraiment le personnage en profondeur, j'ai donc fait quelques recherches. L'histoire des 108 volumes est réelle, on le découvre dans les scans lors de l'épisode du rangement du club :3  
J'ai aussi eu du mal à trouver des jeux de mots pouvant être traduits en français. Pour information, pour dire ''très bon'', ''génial'' ou un truc dans le genre, le mot en japonais se prononce [stéki] d'où le steakilicieux...  
J'espère que vous avez aimé mon livre tsundere, merci encore pour toutes les reviews laissées \^3^/**  
**Kami Cam's: Heureuse que le concept t'ai plu, je pense aussi que Hyuuga est très chanceux. Bravo pour ta déduction!  
tohru15: Merci pour le compliment! Oui, c'est une personnification mais on la fait parler au discours direct donc ça devient une prosopopée.  
Grwn: Rhooooo, merci pour ce compliment qui me fait rougir de plaisir! Attention, ne me fais pas prendre la grosse tête :3 Hyuuga n'excite pas à proprement parler ses lunettes, ce sont ses cheveux quand ils sont non colorés et coupés courts ^3^** **Tu as aussi trouvé l'objet, après tout qui dit Izuki dit jeux de mots à deux balles !  
A french writer: J'aime quand on met dans la même phrase le mot ''chelou'' et le verbe ''apprécier'', bizarrement ça me fait plaisir! Bonne déduction pour l'objet d'Izuki! Et aussi, je n'écrirai que sur l'équipe de Seirin, pas sur les autres équipes, même si cela pourrait être intéressant pour un futur projet. Je suis heureuse que tu aies apprécié la touche d'humour ^3^**  
**Baknb: Merci pour ton compliment! Étant donné que je n'ai pas de lunettes de vue je ne comprends pas ce sentiment mais je suis de tout cœur avec toi!  
buli-chan: Merci pour ton enthousiasme qui m'a réchauffé le cœur :3 Tu as réussi à trouver l'objet au bout du troisième essai, c'est déjà pas si mal que ça!  
Laura-067: Hihi, merci pour ce compliment, c'est vrai que ces lunettes apprécient vraiment leur propio! Bravo pour avoir trouvé l'objet!  
Evi-chan: Je suis fière d'avoir changé à jamais ta perception des lunettes! Merci pour ta review!  
Nana Umi: Moi j'opterais plus pour la chance. Une peluche pour Izuki... WTF?! Merci pour ton commentaire ^3^  
**

**Le prochain chapitre concernera Mitobe et Koganei : je les adore! Je les vois trop ensemble, ils ont une relation trop mimi, avec Mitobe qui ne parle pas et Koganei qui le comprend quand même, je trouve leur lien vraiment beau!  
L'objet d'Izuki était vraiment facile à trouver mais les prochains seront bien plus compliqués. J'attends vos pronostics concernant le prochain chapitre où il y aura deux objets.  
Je vous donne la première phrase, essayez de remplir les blancs: ''Je suis un [...], elle est une [...].''**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse cogiter :3  
À la prochaine!**

**PS: Au fait, merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette histoire ainsi que Baknb, Kami Cam's, Lulukaw et buli-chan qui m'ont ajoutée dans leurs histoires favorites. Comme j'ai eu un problème avec mes mails je ne l'ai vu que très tard et je n'ai pas pu tous vous remercier individuellement, alors je le fais ici. MERCI ENCORE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Le troisième bébé de ce recueil est donc arrivé et il concerne deux personnages de Seirin que j'apprécie particulièrement : Mitobe et Koganei ! Hormis un autre chapitre qui arrivera bien plus tard, tous les autres ne concerneront qu'une seule personne à la fois. Dans les cas comme celui-ci, je prends le numéro de maillot le plus bas, c'est pour ça que ce chapitre arrive avant celui de Kiyoshi qui lui porte le numéro 7.  
On se retrouve plus bas!  
****Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture :3**  


* * *

**Nous sommes... Koganei Shinji et Mitobe Rinnosuke,**

**N°6 et 8**

Je suis un regard, elle est une paire de lèvres.

Je ne suis pas connu pour mon éloquence, en même temps je suis un regard, comprenez une paire d'yeux. Pourtant, mon propriétaire ne fait que m'utiliser pour communiquer avec son entourage. Je ne l'ai jamais vu ouvrir la bouche pour laisser une parole y passer.

Avec le temps, je me suis affuté pour faire parvenir un message aussi clairement que possible même si cela se révèle quelque peu difficile par moment. Et c'est là qu'elles sont arrivées. Ces lèvres magiques, tellement mignonnes au premier abord, qui donnent voix à toutes les paroles silencieuses que mon possesseur manifeste à travers moi. Leur propriétaire me fixe pendant que j'exprime l'idée et quelques secondes plus tard, les lèvres articulent d'une voix claire ce que je veux dire. Au départ, j'étais plus que surpris, puis l'étonnement a fait place à la joie incommensurable de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui me comprenne réellement, qui puisse voir mon propriétaire tel qu'il était vraiment, sans prisme.

En gros, ça a été un coup de foudre. Cliché n'est ce pas ? Tant pis, puisque cette bouche taquine a continué à parler pour moi et à me sourire. Le coup de foudre n'a pas épargné mon possesseur non plus. Lui, si taciturne d'habitude a commencé à de plus en plus utiliser ses lèvres pour sourire au propriétaire de la bouche sublime. J'ai été un peu jaloux au début, pourtant cette si jolie moue continuait à articuler de vive voix ce que j'exprimais.

Elle continue encore aujourd'hui à nous encourager moi et mon propriétaire lorsque nous sommes sur le terrain et à nous féliciter lors d'une victoire. Chaque jour qui passe, une quantité de plus en plus importante d'amour me traverse mais elle et son possesseur ne s'en offusquent pas, au contraire ils nous le rendent à égale quantité voire plus selon les moments.

Bref, il n'est pas commun pour un regard d'aimer une si jolie paire de lèvres, on pourrait dire la même chose pour nos propriétaires Mitobe Rinnosuke et Koganei Shinji, pourtant cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde.

**Hihi, je les adore :3 Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Quand j'ai pensé aux différents objets des membres de l'équipe, je me suis dit : "Primo, je met Koganei et Mitobe ensemble! Secondo, Mitobe ne parle pas et Koganei le fait à sa place! Tercio, ARGH c'est trop mignon j'ai trouvé!". Hem... voilà en gros mon cheminement de pensées ^3^ Aviez-vous deviné ou pas? J'avoue que c'était assez difficile, mais bon il faut tout de même que je vous surprenne un peu ^3^  
Grwn: Merci pour tes compliments, je dois avouer que ce livre tsundere me fait bien délirer aussi! De rien pour la blague, c'est vrai que si on ne connaît pas le mot japonais c'est dur de saisir le calembour. Je vois aussi que niveau humour tu en es au même point qu'Izuki ^3^ Je ne savais pas que Koganei aimait le yoyo, c'est assez amusant! Dommage pour la prédiction, mais c'était bien cherché :3  
Kami Cam's: Moi aussi j'adorerais avoir tous ces livres même si je pense que le contenu doit être désolant ^^ C'est vrai que ça perd en français, ''ma veste hier/vestiaire" je ne m'en souviens plus mais c'est excellent! C'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique sur les bords -mouhahahahaha- mais c'est pour compenser le côté maso qui s'impose des contraintes dans tous ses drabbles. Bravo pour le jeu de mot, mon côté fangirl s'est réveillé dès que je l'ai lu!  
Nana Umi: Merci pour les compliments! Vraiment? Aucune idée? Allez, je te donne un indice pour l'objet de Kiyoshi : il a certainement dû l'utiliser durant l'année où il n'a pas pu faire de basket.  
Laura-067: Tu es celle qui s'est rapprochée le plus de l'idée générale du chapitre puisque la bouche de Koganei ''traduit'' en quelque sorte ce qu'exprime le regard de Mitobe ^^  
Elise477: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant!**

**Voilà voilà, le prochain chapitre concernera notre Kiyoshi bien aimé! Les pronostics sont ouverts \^3^/  
À la prochaine !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour bonjour chers lecteurs ^3^  
Voilà donc le chapitre concernant Kiyoshi ! L'objet que j'ai utilisé a été très inspirant, j'ai écrit ce texte en une seule fois sans m'arrêter. J'ai adoré cantonner la béquille à un rôle d'infirmière tyrannique qui se révèle être en fin de compte plus préoccupée par le bonheur de ses patients.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez, on se retrouve plus bas.  
Bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Kiyoshi Teppei, N°7**

Je suis une béquille.

J'inspire souvent la tristesse ou la déception. Dès ma première utilisation, j'ai compris que l'Homme est et sera toujours fait pour marcher librement, sans entrave et que je n'étais qu'un obstacle à cette indépendance. Mais j'ai aussi compris que j'étais nécessaire à certains Hommes pour qu'ils puissent un jour se déplacer une nouvelle fois sans aide. J'aime tous ceux que j'appelle mes ''patients'', pourtant cela fait quelques temps que je partage la vie quotidienne d'un lycéen.

Enfin, partager est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'il m'utilise seulement lorsque nous sommes tous les deux seuls. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas de ne pas pouvoir protéger ce qui lui est cher, alors il joue le fort... c'est un beau geste, mais tellement stupide.

Cette espèce de grand dadais ! Je suis là pour faciliter sa guérison, mais monsieur est trop fier pour me permettre de l'aider et il se ruine de plus en plus la santé ! Argh, a-t-on déjà vu un imbécile pareil ? Surtout qu'il ne se départit au grand jamais de son énorme sourire serein et amusé. Non mais, il se prend pour un maître chinois zen qui supporte aisément la douleur ?! Mon œil, observez-le durant la soirée lorsqu'il s'appuie durement sur moi en gémissant de douleur.

Mais toujours en souriant. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, il ne m'emmène jamais dehors, pourtant j'imagine que pour lui ça doit valoir le coup. Depuis qu'il a pu recommencer cette fameuse activité, je le vois revenir chaque jour de plus en plus en mauvais état mais toujours plus heureux.

Alors, je le sais. S'il est heureux, s'il a une motivation, il pourra toujours guérir ses blessures physiques. Je suis un instrument médical, donc j'ai conscience que la santé d'un patient dépend énormément de sa force mentale.

Bref, je suis une béquille très à cheval sur le protocole médical, mais je peux bien faire une exception lorsque Kiyoshi Teppei me laisse plusieurs heures contre un mur afin d'aller rencontrer le bonheur.

* * *

**Tada ! Qu'en pensez-vous?  
Je pense que cet objet a une grande symbolique pour Kiyoshi, car il s'agit à la fois de sa faiblesse mais aussi de la force qui le pousse à se battre et à se surpasser ^3^**

**Grwn : Merci pour tes compliments! C'est vrai que la bouche de Koganei doit faire bizarre sur une vrai personne mais personnellement j'imagine plus une petite bouche en coeur qu'on simplifie en 3 dans les mangas (et dans la plupart de mes émoticônes ^3^). Tu étais loin du compte pour l'objet, enfin tu m'as bien fait rire!  
Laura-067 : Waow! Quand j'ai lu ta déduction, je suis restée quelques secondes bouche bée ! Serais-tu la descendante cachée de Sherlock Holmes, parce que je commence tout de suite à te vénérer si c'est le cas :3 En tout cas bravo, j'attends tes prochaines prévisions !  
Kami Cam's : C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop miiiiiignons ! Malheureusement, ton pronostic correspond plus au personnage de Riko qui adore faire des jeux de simulation de basket. Merci pour tes encouragements !  
Nana Umi : J'adore tes prévisions ! Dommage, tu étais loin du compte. Continue, ça me motive et me fait bien rire ^3^  
Elise477 : Je suis désolée si tu trouves mes textes trop courts, mais je n'aime pas me forcer pour remplir les blancs, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de sentiments bruts comme dans ce recueil. Et répondre aux reviews de mes lecteurs est une priorité pour moi, je souhaite vraiment leur montrer que je suis à leur écoute et que j'apprécie leur effort de laisser un petit quelque chose. **

**Voilà donc pour ce chapitre! Le prochain concernera Tsuchida. Jusqu'à comptabiliser les membres de Seirin, j'avais complètement oublié son existence, peuchère ! Si vous êtes dans le même cas que moi, Google est votre meilleur ami.  
Je peux vous dire que son objet est un sentiment, ou tout du moins une allégorie : c'est, je pense, l'objet le plus difficile à trouver du recueil...**

_**Je tiens aussi à rajouter une pitite annonce publicitaire : je suis récemment devenue bétareader, donc si vous avez besoin d'aide pour vos écris ou si vous connaissez quelqu'un que cela intéresse, je suis toute ouïe ^3^**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour bonjour ^3^  
Voici kane-chi revenue d'entre les morts en vous apportant un nouveau chapitre! Plus sérieusement, je suis désolée du retard de publication mais entre le lycée, mon boulot de betareader et mes autres activités littéraires, je fais un peu une crise de boulimie aiguë de littérature. Néanmoins, je vous ai pondu ce nouveau bébé qui parle de Tsuchida, qui je pense est la réelle ombre de Seirin. J'ai utilisé un sentiment au lieu d'un objet, je ne sais pas si on peut toujours appeler cela une prosopopée. J'imagine que oui puisque je personnifie l'émotion et la fait parler.  
Enfin, je vous laisse, on se retrouve plus bas ^3^  
Bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Tsuchida Satoshi, N°9**

Je suis la Persévérance.

Vous savez, ce sentiment qu'on n'arrive pas souvent à reconnaître mais qui pourtant nous pousse à faire de grandes choses. Chaque humain m'a en lui, il n'y a aucune nationalité ou critère requis pour me posséder. J'aide l'enfant faisant ses premiers pas et qui tombe à se relever, mais aussi les personnes ayant perdu un être cher mais qui doivent pourtant continuer à aller de l'avant. Je suis d'autant plus présente chez les sportifs : toujours se dépasser, le désir de gagner jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'aime tout ça.

Récemment, j'ai habité une nouvelle personne et cela fait à présent plusieurs mois que je ne l'ai pas quitté. Normalement, les humains ne me gardent que quelques instants, parfois quelques heures mais rarement plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, ce jeune garçon ne m'a pas quitté depuis le début de sa nouvelle année scolaire. Je l'ai suivi et ai découvert son quotidien. Il appartient au club de basket mais ne joue pas vraiment. En réalité, cette année il n'est plus titulaire, mais cela n'a pas l'air de le gêner plus que ça. Il raconte même les exploits de son équipe à sa petite amie qu'il chérit plus que tout au monde mais un peu moins que le basket quand même...

Il reste sur le banc, s'entraîne, encourage et aime. Aime ce sport qui lui procure tant de joie même s'il n'est pas souvent sur le terrain, Aime son équipe qui lui rend bien cet engouement et Aime la vie tout simplement.

Je suis un sentiment qui peut parfois apporter le désespoir. Une persévérance trop accrue peut vous ruiner la santé ou bien vous démolir si elle ne porte pas ses fruits. Néanmoins, ce jeune homme possède aussi mes amies Sagesse et Mesure donc je n'ai rien à craindre.

Bref, je suis la Persévérance, et je suis présente dans de nombreux cœurs y compris celui de Tsuchida Satoshi.

**Laura-067: Tu as tout résumé à propos de Kiyoshi, je l'aime beaucoup pour cela d'ailleurs -et pour sa malice :3 Fidélité et Fiabilité étaient de bonnes idées, néanmoins je trouvais que ces émotions n'étaient pas assez puissantes pour Tsuchida. Il est un personnage mineur mais ça me plaît d'imaginer son être le plus profond et le décrire au travers du filtre de la Persévérance.**  
**Kami Cam's : Merci pour ta review :3 Attention, je vais prendre la grosse tête si tu me complimentes comme ça ^^ C'est vrai que Tsuchida n'est pas marquant, j'espère t'avoir offert une nouvelle vision de son personnage.  
Grwn: Moi aussi, je me sens mal chaque fois que Kiyoshi souffre (sniff) mais bon, c'est pour le bien du manga! Je suis heureuse de te faire aimer autant les drabbles, cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu dises ça ^3^ Mais non, Tsuchida est super gentil, le pauvre s'il t'entendait, il pleurerait sûrement !  
buli-chan: Merci énormément pour ta review, moi aussi j'adore Mitobe et Koganei, leur relation dépasse tout ce que je peux imaginer pour les autres couples :3  
Nana Umi : La piste que tu as choisie était bien trouvée, mais j'ai l'impression que Tsuchida est au dessus de ces sentiments. Réessaye de trouver pour le prochain personnage.  
**

**Voili voilou, on se retrouve donc bientôt pour découvrir l'objet de Kagami qui est TRES évident à trouver. D'ailleurs, on le retrouve dans un de mes autres recueils de drabbles, je vous laisse donc supputer ^3^  
Au fait, vous avez lu le dernier chapitre de Kuroko no Basket?! Je suis trop triste que l'auteur décide d'annoncer la fin d'un seul coup comme ça, mais bon ... les fanfictions continueront de faire vivre ce chef d'œuvre, c'est pour ça que j'aime la littérature car il n'y a aucune valeur de temps, tout peut être éternel même si les auteurs changent -c'était la pensée philosophique du jour!**

**À la prochaine ^3^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut salut ^3^ Chers lecteurs vous m'avez manqués !  
C'est incroyable comme le manque de motivation scolaire peut plomber votre inspiration. Sérieux, c'est impossible d'avoir une minute à moi en semaine et je passe mes week-end comme une larve agonisante sur un sofa...  
Breeeeef, ayant retrouvé l'inspiration j'ai écrit sur l'objet de Kagami. J'ai l'impression que ce texte est plus doux et triste que les autres, un peu dans la continuité du dernier, mais je vous laisse seuls juges!  
On se retrouve plus bas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :3  
**

* * *

**Je suis … Kagami Taiga, N°10**

Je suis une bague argentée.

Ni jolie ni grossière, en somme banale. Je ne suis pas faite en un matériau précieux et je suis ce qu'on peut appeler ''bon marché''. J'ai été mise en vente sur un étalage quelques semaines à peine après ma naissance. Toutes mes voisines voulaient être vendues, sauf moi. Pourquoi ? Car je siégeais aux côtés de mon âme-sœur. Je savais que si on m'achetait, je serais séparée d'elle. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Un jour, un jeune garçon aux cheveux sombres et ébouriffés m'acheta. Je hurlais de désespoir quand je vis qu'il faisait de même avec ma bien aimée et qu'il la mettait à son doigt ! Pourtant, je ne la rejoignis pas mais fus donnée au meilleur ami de ce garçon qui me garda précieusement. Cette vie me convenait, vu que nos deux possesseurs se rencontraient quasiment tous les jours.

Néanmoins, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Nous défendions chacune nos possesseurs respectifs et un jour une dispute monumentale éclata. Le lendemain, mon propriétaire repartait dans son pays natal et m'emmenait avec lui.

Là-bas, j'ai vécu de nombreuses choses, me balançant sur le torse de mon possesseur au gré de ses pas et mouvements. Il a découvert la signification du mot ''équipe'' et ensemble nous avons pu mettre à distance la culpabilité qui nous rongeait.

Pourtant, le destin s'en mêle toujours. Il a retrouvé au Japon son frère de toujours et moi l'âme-sœur qui me manquait tant. Après moult et moult péripéties, nous avons trouvé un équilibre précaire mais qui nous rappelle constamment la force du lien qui nous unit.

Mon rêve est à la hauteur de ce que je suis : ni joli ni grossier, en somme banal; être reliée à la même chaîne que celle que j'aime.

Bref, je suis une bague argentée et comme mon propriétaire Kagami Taiga je n'ai pas de grandes aspirations hormis celle de trouver le bonheur.

* * *

**Tada ! Quelles sont vos impressions?  
Ne vous inquiétiez pas, les prochains textes devraient être bien plus amusants à lire :3  
Laura-067: Oulala, mauvais pronostics, mais garde l'idée du ballon elle te servira :3  
Kami Cam's: Merci pour ton compliment, je rougis de plaisir ^^ Tu as raison, ne désespérons pas et attendons la surprise de l'auteur avec patience et zen-attitude ... ARGH non c'est pas possible!  
buli-chan: Waow, mon texte est tout ça à la fois? Super ! Merci pour tes encouragements !  
Nana Umi: Bravo tu as trouvé l'objet ^^ Je suis heureuse que le texte sur la Persévérance t'ai autant touché, j'espère que j'arriverais à te faire ressentir d'autres sentiments aussi forts ^^  
**

**Voilà donc pour Kagami ^3^  
Le prochain texte concernera l'objet de Kuroko et je dois avouer qu'il est le seul personnage dans ma liste qui a deux objets, je n'arrive pas à choisir lequel décrire. Un est réellement évident, on le retrouve dans un des mes anciens drabbles, je car l'adore il correspond bien à notre Tetsu-kuuuuuun. L'autre n'est pas du tout évident à trouver mais je pense qu'il serait génial à utiliser pour expliquer la transformation de Kuroko en joueur fantôme...Ah la la, dilemme cornélien !  
On se retrouve pour le prochain texte :3  
À la prochaine !  
**


End file.
